fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reapers of Sardonay
|-|Romarius= |-|King Cransworth= |-|Longarus= |-|Amelia Demascus= |-|Vishakk't= |-|Maria= |-|Sozar= |-|Brutus= |-|Esmeralda= |-|Tox= |-|Elbertros= |-|Revenant = |-|Elsworth= Summary The 13 Reapers of Sardonay are a group of Hell Realm's most elite Reapers and act as Mako's security detail. Each Reaper has been handpicked by Ulrick the All-Seer himself and have gone through decades of harsh and grueling training to earn the title of a Sardonite The name Sardonay stems from the legendary Battle of Sardonay, where an army of Reapers faced the legions of the traitorous Satan to prevent the latter from usurping the throne from the then ruler of Hell Realm, Rondo Likewir. The battle lasted 13 days and 13 nights, with the reapers emerging victorious. Of the few remaining Reapers, 13 were chosen to represent the Reaper clan as a whole, one Reaper for each day of glorious battle. To be knighted as a Reaper of Sardonay was the highest honor a Reaper could receive and one not to be taken lightly. The duty of the Reapers of Sardonay are to stand guard and protect the royal castle from any and all threats. They do not sleep, they do not eat, and they do not rest. Each Reaper is a master of their craft, from magic to espionage, and are never afraid to use their abilities to the very limit if it meant the safety of their ruler. To face a Reaper in battle, is said to literally be suicide, as one of the many mandatory requirements to become a Sardonite is to collect at least 10 000 000 souls in the span of 13 days - a feat produced by every Reaper on the day of Sardonay itself. Truly, when it comes to honour, loyalty, and raw skill, none in Hell Realm come close to the Reapers of Sardonay. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 4-B | High 7-C normally, 4-B with the Wisker Spell | At least 5-A | Unknown, possibly 5-B | At least 5-A | At least 5-A | At least High 7-C | Unknown, possibly High 7-C | Unknown, possibly High 7-C | At least 4-B, likely much higher | At least High 7-C, possibly much higher Name: The 13 Reapers of Sardonay (Collectively), Varies (Individually) Origin: Ovenverse Age: Ranges from billions of years old, to hundreds of years old Gender: Romarius, Cransworth, Longarus, Sozar, Brutus, Elbertros, Revenant, and Elsworth are male. Amelia, Maria and Esmeralda are female. Tox and Vishakk't are unknown. Classification: Reapers of Sardonay Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All), Soul Manipulation (All), Expert Scythe Mastery (All), Regeneration (All), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 7 [All]), Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, and Hellfire Manipulation (Romarius), Summoning, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Can turn his foes into his allies (Cransworth), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Precognition and Clairvoyance, Elemental Manipulation, Pseudo-flight, Energy Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Longarus), Magic (Necromancy, and Dark Magic), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning (Wisker Spell), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Spacial Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Amelia), Size Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (Can increase it's speed indefinitely), Illusion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Confuses all in it's presence into perceiving it at different sizes), Attack Potency: Planet level (As one of the last remaining reapers from the original Battle of Sardonay, he should be as powerful as other demons whom are at this level) | Large Planet level (Comparable to new generation demon lords, whom are at this level. Much more powerful than Rosmarius.) | Speed: All have FTL+ reaction and combat speeds. Movement speed Varies Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class | Large Town Class, Solar System Class at full power | At least Large Planet Class | Unknown | At least Large Planet Class | At least Solar System Class, likely much higher | At least Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: Multiverse Level+ | At least Multiverse Level+ Range: Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Intelligence: High. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: 'Individual Reapers:' |-|Romarius= Romarius, The First Romarius was one of the first reapers to be a Sardonite. He is regarded as one of the most well respected Reapers, even before his promotion to Sardonite. As the Sardonites changed generation after generation, Romarius remained, refusing to retire, and refusing to let any opponent get the better of him. He is wise, as he is deadly. Romarius stands as a shining example of 'old, but gold' as his craft has remained unchanged for centuries. Yet, the old reaper has managed to amass more kills than any other Reaper in service - and that was before he joined the ranks of the Sardonite. Rosmarius is the current leader of the Sardonites, and leads them with supernatural precision. None so far has ever questioned his authority, and not paid the price for it. Although one of the most basic of Reapers, Rosmarius is not to be underestimated in the field of battle. |-|King Cransworth= King Cransworth, Lord of the Undying Bastards King Cransworth was born into Reaper royalty. His family bloodline has some of the most well respected and noble Reapers that have ever lived. Cransworth himself wished to uphold that standard, and thus joined the Reaper army. Throughout his career, Cransworth racked up quite a kill count, and impressed even the elders of his family. When it was time for Cransworth himself to take the crown, the Reaper took it upon himself to ensure the preservation of Reaper kind, and even went so far as to personally attend to matters that threatened the peace of his kind. For his valiant efforts and die hard attitude, he was given a place within the ranks of the Sardonites. A master strategist, Cransworth is capable of maneuvering his team out of the tightest of situations. Through the use of expert battle-sense, and deceptive cunning, Cransworth is capable of taking out a thousand man army with just five people on his side. Cransworth is capable of summoning a group of Reapers to aid him in battle known as the Undying Bastards. These Reapers are trained never to rest, as they could be summoned at any moment. Their ranks are made up of warriors, assassins, brutes, and archers. Should an Undying Bastard be summoned, they will not stop till the enemy is completely demolished, or they face their dying breath. |-|Longarus= Longarus, the Destroyer Of the 13 Reapers, none are as powerful, and as hot-headed as Longarus, the Destroyer. Raised in a harsh and unforgiving wasteland, Longarus grew up as a troubled Reaper. His drive and his motive was instilled into him by a group of bandits that murdered his entire village and his family. As an act of revenge, Longarus enlisted in the Reaper military, and worked his way to it's elite ranks. He then used his skills to track down the bandits and brutally kill every last one of them. Impressed by his resolve, the military enrolled him into a special experimental training program that was supposed to turn Reapers into living weapons. The experiments had thus far failed with every Reaper that had gone through the process end up being blown up. However, Longarus' will was strong enough to endure the process, and the result was a Reaper with both deadly skill and power. Unfortunately, the power rose to Longarus' head, and he went on a rogue rampage, murdering Valkyries, Sirens, and even his own kind. The Sardonites were then activated to try and stop him, but he murdered all but five of them. Impressed, Romarius opted to pardon the Reaper of his crimes, if he agrees to join the Sardonites. Longarus begrudgingly agreed and till this day, he remains as one of the most feared Reapers of the Sardonites. |-|Amelia Demascus= Amelia Demascus, the Sorceress |-|Maria= Maria, the Ghost of Harrowood Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ovenverse